There are lot of prefabricated and semi-prefabricated intermediate floor constructions, with ceramic or concrete filling, which are shored on several shorts during the mounting and the concreting. There is a lightweight intermediate construction with formwork made from expanded polystyrene, but it should be shorted on every 60 or 80 centimeters. That makes the floor construction expensive and non-practical, because there are lot of strut frames, which prevents the building below them. The present pre-stressed intermediate floor constructions are much more expensive, they are not thermo insulating and they are sensitive to the corrosion of the thin steel wires inside of them.
Document FR 1602 029 introduces plate elements for intermediate floor constructions made from burned clay. Building with those elements requires shuttering of the whole construction. Plate elements introduced in PCT/YU 2006/000029 are made from polystyrene and they allow the ability of making prefabricated mounting beams. The similarity between two solutions is in the fact that both of elements have channels for reinforcement, while the reinforcement is completely different.
Document WO 95/09953 introduces elements for intermediate floor constructions, which can be used to form prefabricated mounting beams. Building with those elements requires a lot of shores. Plate elements introduced in PCT/YU 2006/000029 are enabling, because they have cross ribs. Polystyrene elements in PCT/YU 2006/000029 are supported at three points, so the system is completely safe.
Document EP 0987 377 A2 introduces elements for beams with special shaped steel lattice built in elements. Those floor constructions do not have cross rigidity. Plate elements introduced in PCT/YU 2006/000029 forms longitudinal and cross channels, which enables rigidity of the construction in both directions.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,150 introduces elements for intermediate floor constructions made from polystyrene, with formed plate elements built in it, which are enabling rigidity of the construction during mounting and concreting. Still those floor constructions do not have cross rigidity, while floor constructions made from plate elements introduced in PCT/YU 2006/000029 are rigid in both directions.